Avalost
Avalost is a medium-sized town located in the Heartlands. It is in a very remote location. In fact, it is so remote that most citizens of the town do not know exactly how far or in what direction the town is from the Spawn. It was founded by coupdetaut, who gave the position of Mayor (which he refers to as Jarl) to Mandavel. The town was granted township and became official on 1/2/12 by Nnccmm when it was given its worldguard protection and will soon be given a warp zone. Characteristics The town is protected by large cobblestone walls with open holes in them to serve as gates. The town has 3 segregated sections, the courtyard in the west, which is connected to the main gate, the main town, in which most of the citizens live in, and the Manor District. The town has a farm, a cobblestone and obsidian generator, a fountain, and a mine. The town has a farmer's market, though no one is really sure who built it, owns it, or runs it. The tallest buildings in town are Spartan1597's tower and the city watch tower. Spartan1597's tower was originally the tallest in town until Tex215 renovated his tower to be taller than Spartan's, which included a larger base, doubling as a location for the Community Chest, and guard rails in addition to the taller height. When Tex215 showed the tower to coupdetaut and Versticles, he emphasized that the fall will kill them. When Spartan1597 found out, he rapidly enlarged the tower to reclaim the title of tallest structure in the town. Regardless, the two towers are the most prominent structures in the Avalost skyline. Spartan1597's tower is also growing moss from the observation deck, the origin of which is unknown. The city's major construction took place before it obtained worldguard and the Hostile Mobs were restricted from spawning inside the city limits, so alot of the town, if not all of it, is lit with torches, glowstone, fire, or any combination. Part of the zoning laws dates back to when Hostile mobs were a threat. Graveyard The town also has a graveyard. Unlike the cemeteries, such as St. Daniels or St. Andrew's, the graveyard is more for show than an actual graveyard. It contains a mock "Tomb of The Founder", belonging to coupdetaut, as well as a grave for Gu1tarMaster. The tomb formerly doubled as a home to coupdetaut, and as such restricted access to all of the town, except for Mandavel and Tex215. Outside of those two, not many are aware that it is actually a home, and those that do, don't know how to get inside. Eventually, he decided to discontinue use of the tomb as a home, due to knowlege getting out that his tomb was his home, and that his home in the Manor District was beginning construction. Gu1tarMaster was not formerly a resident of the town, though coupdetaut felt that she deserved recognition considering that the raids of her and Masterchad's homes resulted in some rather valuable supplies being recovered for the town's use. On 1/2/2012, Tex215, with coupdetaut's permission, made a mock grave, and headstone for Krakenarrior with an epitaph that read, "Krakenarrior, Cried a river and died of dehydration." This was inspired by when Krakenarrior flew into town, to which coup stated "Krak is in town." Krakenarrior pretended to take it the wrong way and fled the server, giving Tex215 the time to make the grave. When Krakenarrior returned, he was shown the grave, to which he replied with "ok cool. Thats not me." Manor District The Manor District is a newly completed district (finished on 1/2/12) where residents can make larger, mansion sized homes on larger pieces of property. Because of the nature of the Manor District, to keep the land distribution fair to keep a resident from occupying too much space, the Manor District uses the plot system, despite the general additude of the town to not use plots, though the price of the plots, if any, have yet to be determined. The Manor does not have a current set of zoning laws. There are planned to be 6 plots, though only 2 are filled. Residents must contact Mandavel about acquiring a plot in the Manor District. The names of the manors and their owners are as follows: *coupdetaut - Enderhome Manor *Tex215 - Netherwood Manor Mall Despite the town's size, it has a mall. The mall occupies a huge cavern dug/blasted artificially by the town's work force, originally to create a city-beneath-a-city. The idea was scrapped in favor of the mall. The mall features space for several shops, although only 2 spaces have been filled. The mall is relatively unknown to outside players. Residents The town has roughly 11 residents, referred to officially as "Avalites". They rarely have more because of how few people know of the town, and the town's general remoteness. The residents and their official positions are as follows: *coupdetaut - Founder *Mandavel - Jarl/Apothecary *3ckstasy - Chief of Labor *Versticles - Ex-Captain of the Guard *AGPPyroman - "Trashy not classy" *Tex215 - Archivist of the Avalites *Smdiese - Department of Agriculture *Spartan1597 - Chief of Science *Knilore *SilverMetalDemon - Smithy of Many Pants *Holl97 *AGPBiohazard Former Residents These players are no longer living in Avalost for various reasons. *StallionNic - Decided to renounce her citizenship for her own reasons.